lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Apollo-Candy-Riegel
right|thumb|Apollo-Candy-Logo thumb|right|[[Kate isst einen Apollo-Riegel.]] Der Apollo-Candy-Riegel ist einer der zahlreichen Esswaren, welche im Schwan gefunden wurden. Zudem ist er das bisher einzige Lebensmittel, welches nicht in der typischen DHARMA-Initiative-Verpackung gepackt ist (auch wenn die Kartons das Logo tragen). Die Apollo-Riegel werben mit dem Spruch FULL O' NUTS („voll mit Nüssen“). Das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum des Riegel, welchen Kate aß, war auf den 23. Oktober 2004 angesetzt. Während The Lost Experience wurde der Riegel exklusiv für das Alternate Reality Game hergestellt und an Lost-Fans auf der ganzen Welt verteilt. Dabei spielt auch der Riegel eine wichtige Rolle im Handlungsbogen von The Lost Experience. Vorkommnisse in der Serie thumb|Das Apollo-Logo auf dem Bus Die Apollo-Candy-Riegel tauchen in der Serie immer wieder auf: * Boone hatte einen Riegel und bot ihn Shannon an. * Kate aß einen der Riegel in der Vorratskammer der Schwan-Station, nachdem sie sich von den Fesseln befreien konnte, welche Locke ihr angelegte. * Rose hat einen für ihren Mann Bernard aufbewahrt (welcher Zahnarzt ist). * Hurley hatte mindestens einen in seinem Versteck, welches später von Sawyer gefunden wurde. * John Locke hatte einen Riegel auf dem Computertisch. Er versuchte sich an die Brandschutztür zu erinnern. * Edmund Burke wird von einem Bus angefahren, welcher das Apollo-Logo auf der Seite trägt. Das Bild war nur kurz sichtbar, doch Fotografien von Ryan Ozawa bewiesen die Referenz. * In der Werbepause des Fußballspieles, welches Desmond sich ansieht, wirbt einer der Werbespots für den Riegel. * In Anthony Coopers Apartment (Raum 3801) hängt ein Bild, auf welchem eine Mauer mit dem Schriftzug Apollo zu sehen ist. * Annie gibt dem jungen Ben einen Riegel, kurz nach seiner Ankunft auf der Insel * Hurley teilt sich einen Riegel mit Ben, während sie auf Locke warten, welcher in Jacobs Hütte ist. * Nachdem sich Jack einen Apollo-Riegel an einem Süßigkeiten-Automaten ziehen wollte, dieser jedoch stecken bleibt, erscheint Jacob und gibt ihn Jack. * Nachdem sich Sawyer einen Apollo-Riegel an einem Süßigkeiten-Automaten im Krankenhaus ziehen wollte, dieser jedoch stecken blieb, kommt Juliet vorbei und gibt ihm den Tipp, den Automaten kurz aus- und anschließend direkt wieder anzuschalten. The Lost Experience [[Datei:Apollo lost magazine.jpg|thumb|Rückseite von Lost: The Official Magazine]] Während The Lost Experience wurden den Apollo-Candy-Riegel mehr Beachtung als in der Serie geschenkt, sie wurden sogar an speziellen Orten in der realen Welt verteilt. Die Entwickler des Spiels haben sogar Werbung für den Riegel im TV und im Lost: The Official Magazine, mit dem Slogan: „The little bar with the really big taste!“ (Der kleine Riegel mit dem wirklich großen Geschmack) Werbung Das folgende Video erschien im Internet um die Zeit, zu welcher die Website zu dem Riegel aufgeschaltet wurde. Zudem wurde es auch während der Werbepause von Jimmy Kimmel! Live gezeigt. Die Tonspur kann zudem auch nach mehreren Episoden des Lost-Podcasts gehört werden. 425px Apollo-Candy-Website thumb|Bild der Apollo Candy Website thumb|Abgabe-Daten & Orte Am 8. August 2006 ging die Apollo-Candy-Website als Bestandteil der Lost Experience online, gehostet wurde sie auf dem selben Server, welcher bereits die Website der Hanso Foundation hostet. Die URL-Adresse wurde auf einer Werbung, auf der Rückseite des Lost: The Official Magazine gefunden. Nach der offiziellen Website ist die Apollo Candy Company der Hersteller dieser Riegel. 1970 geriet die Firma aber in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten, wurde aber von Alvar Hanso gerettet. Apollo ist nun „der private Schokoladenlieferer für Alvar Hanso und viele andere Firmen“. Die Website erklärt auch, dass die Apollo Candy Company eine Tochterfirma der Hanso Group sei. Das Bild auf dem Riegel auf der Apollo-Candy-Webseite und die Gratisproben der Riegel hatten alle ein Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum, welches den 23. Oktober 2006 war. Auch der Riegel, welcher Kate in der Schwan-Station fand hatte ein Haltbarkeitsdatum, welches genau zwei Jahre vor den obigem war. Die Website beinhaltete ebenfalls ein Bild eines Ballons, welcher zur Sonne empor fliegt - es gibt keine Referenz innerhalb des Textes zu dem Bild (Es ist aber sehr wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf Apollo, dem griechischen Gott der Sonne) Die Seite hat zudem Orte aufgelistet, an welchen Vertriebsveranstaltungen stattfanden. Dort konnten Fans sich einen Riegel holen. Whereisalvar.com thumb|right|Die Hauptseite zeigt eine Weltkarte, auf welcher Punkte eingezeichnet sind, an welchen ein Riegel gefunden wurde thumb|right|Ein ausgepackter Apollo Candy Bar, whereisalvar.com Diese Internetseite wurde am 23. August Teil der The Lost Experience. Auch diese Website wurde auf dem selben Server wie alle anderen gehostet. Die URL war auf der Vorderseite jedes Apollo Candy Bar Riegel, welche zwischen August und September verteilt wurde. Fans, welche einen solchen Riegel erhalten haben, konnten Fotos von sich und ihrem Riegel online auf der Website posten, ebenfalls wurde ihr Wohnort auf der Weltkarte eingetragen, was der Hanso Foundation zeigte, wo sich ihre Feinde befanden und wie verteilt sie sind. Die Website wurde aktiv nachdem Rachel Blake Links per Email an jeden User verschickte, welcher sich auf der Apollo-Website angemeldet hatte. Ebenfalls befand sich ein Zähler auf der Seite, welcher zeigte, wieviele Regular bars und Golden Oracle bars (Riegel mit speziellen Hologrammen auf der Rückseite) bereits gefunden wurden. Rachel erwähnte ebenfalls, dass sobald genug Riegel gefunden wurden, sie ein großes Geheimnis der Hanso Foundation enthüllen würde. Bei dem großen Geheimnis handelte es sich um das Norwegen-Video, sowie eine Information zu der Datei Fehlender Organe Wissenswertes * Im Mental Health Game von The Lost Experience war der Preis ein Apollo-Riegel * Der Name des Riegels ist eine Referenz zu , dem griechischen Gott der Sonne, der Musik, „der Medizin und der Heilung“, des Lichtes, der Wahrheit, sowie des Bogenschießens und war als „Überbringer der todbringenden Plage“ bekannt. Alle diese Elemente tauchten thematisch auf während der Lost Experience in Verbindung mit dem Riegel selbst auf. Siehe Heilung und Krankheit. * Der Riegel wurde auf der Website als Milchschokoladen-Riegel angepriesen, obwohl die verteilten Riegel dunkle Schokolade enthielten. * Apollo Riegel wurden ebenfalls in der Premiere der 7. Staffel von in einem Verkaufsautomat gezeigt. * Der Riegel hatte auch einen Auftritt in der 2. Episode der Webserie „Squeegees“ von ABC. In der Folge diskutieren zwei Protagonisten darüber, ob der Riegel mehr Nougat enthalten sollte. * Ein kurzer Gastauftritt des Riegels ist auch in der Serie "Once Upon a Time" in 1x05 und 1x09 anzutreffen. Siehe auch *Apollo Candy Company *Apollo Candy Vertriebsveranstaltungen *Essen *Logos en:Apollo Bar es:Barritas Apollo fr:Barre chocolatée Apollo he:חטיפי אפולו it:Barrette Apollo pl:Batony Apollo pt:Chocolate Apollo Category:Ungelöst Category:Gegenstände Category:The Lost Experience